parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremyladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Princess Jasmine - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Genie - Shrek *Jafar - Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Iago - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Abu - Rafiki (The Lion King (1994)) *The Sultan - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *The Magic Carpet - Thomas the Tank Engine *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Cave of Wonders - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Razoul - Hades (Hercules) *Razoul's Guards - The Titans (Hercules) *The Peddler - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit (1977)) *Gazeem the Thief - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Prince Achmed - Clayton (Tarzan) *Omar the Melon Seller - Hercules *Farouk the Apple Seller - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Old Jafar - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) Scenes *Jeremyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Jeremyladdin Part 2 - Jeremy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Jeremyladdin Part 3 - Jeremy Fights with Prince Clayton/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Jeremyladdin Part 4 - Princess Candace's Dream *Jeremyladdin Part 5 - Claude Frollo and S.D. Kluger's Conversation/Candace Runs Away *Jeremyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Claude Frollo's Evil Plan *Jeremyladdin Part 7 - Jeremy Arrested (Part 1) *Jeremyladdin Part 8 - Jeremy Arrested (Part 2) *Jeremyladdin Part 9 - Jeremy Escapes with a Henchman *Jeremyladdin Part 10 - The Mirror of Wonders (Part 1) *Jeremyladdin Part 11 - The Mirror of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Jeremyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Shrek (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Jeremyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Shrek (Part 2) *Jeremyladdin Part 14 - S.D. Kluger Upbraids Claude Frollo *Jeremyladdin Part 15 - Jeremy's First Wish *Jeremyladdin Part 16 - Claude Frollo Makes His Move/"Prince Jeremy" *Jeremyladdin Part 17 - S.D. Kluger Rides on Thomas *Jeremyladdin Part 18 - Jeremy Argues with Shrek/Jeremy Goes to Candace *Jeremyladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Jeremyladdin Part 20 - Jeremy Almost Spills the Beans/Jeremy & Candace Kiss *Jeremyladdin Part 21 - Jeremy Gets Ambushed/Shrek Saves Jeremy's Life *Jeremyladdin Part 22 - Claude Frollo Gets Exposed *Jeremyladdin Part 23 - Jeremy's Depression/Professor Owl Steals the Lamp *Jeremyladdin Part 24 - S.D. Kluger's Announcement/Shrek's New Master is Claude Frollo *Jeremyladdin Part 25 - Claude Frollo's Dark Wishes *Jeremyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Jeremy (Reprise)" *Jeremyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Jeremyladdin Part 28 - Jeremy vs. Claude Frollo (Part 1) *Jeremyladdin Part 29 - Jeremy vs. Claude Frollo (Part 2) *Jeremyladdin Part 30 - Jeremy vs. Claude Frollo (Part 3) *Jeremyladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Jeremyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used *Aladdin Clips Used *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Adventures in Music *Disney Sing-Along Songs *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Hercules *Hercules (TV Series) *The Hobbit *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Stitch! The Movie *Leroy & Stitch *The Rescuers *Sleeping Beauty *Fantasia Gallery Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Aladdin Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Princess Jasmine Shrek1.png|Shrek as the Genie Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Claude Frollo as Jafar Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Iago Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Abu SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as the Sultan Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as the Magic Carpet Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Rajah Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|The Magic Mirror as the Cave of Wonders Hades.jpg|Hades as Razoul Titans1.png|The Titans as Razoul's Guards The-Hobbit-TV-1977-Rankin-Bass-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as the Peddler Elmer Fudd.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Gazeem the Thief Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Prince Achmed Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Omar the Melon Seller Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Farouk the Apple Seller Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Abu Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Old Jafar Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Snake Jafar Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies